This invention relates generally to feeding systems for poultry and the like, and more particularly concerns mechanisms for use with a travelling hopper feeding system which will inexpensively and uniformly deliver an accurately quantified feed mix to feed troughs.
In modern poultry operations, sophisticated equipment permits large flocks of poultry to be maintained at high levels of performance with relatively small amounts of hand labor or attention. For example, the production of eggs by layer flocks can be maximized by the use of highly specialized poultry care equipment, and by feeding the layer hens a diet which is carefully controlled as to the amount and nature of feed provided.
An interesting approach to feeding caged hens uses feed-containing hoppers which are moved past stationary poultry cages. Delivery systems dispense measured amounts of feed to troughs adjacent the cages. One such feeding system is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,729.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a mobile feed delivery system including a feed dispensing or delivery sub-system which extends from hoppers to one or more feed troughs and which is self-adjusting. A related object is to offer such a sub-system which provides an accurately measured and uniform layer of feed in the trough.
More specifically, it is an object to provide a feed delivery system which accurately defines the height and width of a continuous feed pile or bead formed in the trough.
Another object is to provide such a system which operates in an inexpensive and reliable yet effective manner.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.